


Got the Wrong Guitarist

by rocket_dreaming3D



Series: Wet Dreams [2]
Category: Eisbrecher, Rammstein
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx is confused to come home to a certain other band's guitarist waiting for him in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the Wrong Guitarist

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just finding this one, don't worry, you don't need to read part 1 of 'Wet Dreams' (Zoom Zoom) to understand what's going on in Got the Wrong Guitarist.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Alexx looked around the room for any explanation as to why Richard Kruspe would be standing in his living room. He found no such satisfaction. 

The Rammstein guitarist was lounging lazily on the couch, cigarette dangling mindlessly from his lips, one dark eyebrow quirked slightly. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” His droning voice carried a sly note in it. Confused Alexx stared a moment longer. “What do you want me to be doing here?”

Slowly Richard rolled himself up off the couch, making his way over to where the tall singer stood. Alexx did his best not to watch the way the guitarist’s hips moved as he stood and walked. A coy smile danced in the shorter man’s stormy blue eyes and Alexx knew that he hadn’t done a very good job of looking elsewhere. 

The dark, brooding guitarist stopped uncomfortably close to the singer, who could smell every bit of the smoke lingering on the shorter man’s skin. The cloud was thicker than the one that usually surrounded Pix, and Alexx could almost drown in it. 

For an uncomfortably long silence the guitarist stood there, thin tendrils of smoke curling upward from the forgotten cigarette. Mindlessly Richard reached up, removing what was left, and dropped it on the floor.  
“Well if you’re too scared to make the first move, I’ll do it then.” 

Before Alexx had a chance to say anything he felt the guitarist’s strong hands on the back of his neck, pulling the taller man’s mouth down onto his, parting his soft lips with his tongue roughly. Alexx could taste the thick smoke in his mouth, and instinctively he pulled it closer, hands gripping tightly at the shorter man’s back, tearing desperately at the shirt Richard was wearing. It almost killed the singer that he could feel the satisfied smirk spread over the guitarist’s lips. 

Richard’s hands pulled violently at the waist of Alexx’s pants, undoing the belt and unzipping them, allowing him to slide his hand down the singer’s front, grabbing the larger man’s dick. Alexx inhaled sharply, surprised, not used to such an aggressive action being used on him. Growling as Richard’s hand rubbed up and down his shaft, he sank his teeth into the Rammstein guitarist’s neck, lust increasing at the ragged gasp the action received, shoving him back into the wall. His own hands fumbled until he’d rid the shorter man of his pants entirely. Somehow he was unsurprised to find that the guitarist had chosen not to wear underwear. 

“Do you like it rough?” Richard’s voice was husky and rough, hand unrelenting in its steady pace. “I bet you do, you look like you’re a little twisted. Bet you want to be dominated.”

“Shut the hell up.” 

Roughly the singer spun the guitarist around, pressing himself to him without entering; enjoying the strangled cry he received. He let the shorter man sweat for a moment longer before pushing just hard enough to earn another small noise. 

“What is it with you guitarists?” Alexx growled, forcing himself to wait though his body screamed for him to relieve the violent need. “You always want to talk while we fuck.”

“Does your little guitarist make you beg for it?” There was no mistaking the taunting ring of Richard’s voice for anything but a jab. “Does he make you dance for you dinner?”

Alexx didn’t like the tone of voice the shorter man was using, and he didn’t like that the tone of voice was being applied to Pix. Pushing forward he drew a pleasured cry from the guitarist, gritting his teeth as he started a slow back and forth pace, receiving growls and groans. 

“Is that really all you’ve got?” The words were practically a snarl, the guitarist bracing himself against the wall. Alexx growled, tearing the shorter man away from his support and pushing them both down onto the floor. 

Increasing his pace Alexx ground down into the Rammstein guitarist harder and faster than he would ever allow himself to with Pix, rage and lust forming one fire, pushing him to new limits.

He felt like he would break or like Richard would break, maybe both. Either way he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was so close to snapping, feeling himself drawing closer to release.

“Alexx…?” Blinking slightly he looked down at the back of the guitarist’s head.

“What?”

“Alexx.”

“Shut up!”

“Alexx!”

Head jerking up he let out a slight snorting sound, blinking his bleary eyes into focus. Slowly he came to realize that once again he’d fallen asleep. Turning his head to the side he found Pix staring up at him, one eye brow quirked.  
“Someone’s horny today," the smaller man shook his head.

“W-what are you talking about?” Alexx could feel himself blushing. Rolling his eyes, Pix pointed down and the singer found himself looking at the tightly stretched fabric of his pants, straining against an almost painful erection. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

Alexx muttered something unintelligible, standing to go take a long, cold shower, brain still filled with foggy smoke residue, swearing he could still taste Richard on his tongue.


End file.
